


Hello stranger, may I sit on your lap?

by daughteroffandoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughteroffandoom/pseuds/daughteroffandoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill from tumblr.<br/>Castiel is tired enough to fall asleep in a crowded bus. When he slips, he falls into the lap of a green-eyed stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello stranger, may I sit on your lap?

**Author's Note:**

> My first supernatural fanfiction.  
> Original prompt found at the tumblr otpoftheday, pompted by levitategravity.  
> Proofread by the tumblr-user left-in-the-pit.  
> You can find me on tumblr at daughteroffandoom.

Castiel was miserable. Not only was the weather the worst since the thunderstorm three weeks ago (the heavy rain had soaked his beloved trench coat- his dress shirt beneath it probably too and the puddles beneath his shoes drenched his pant cuffs and his hair stuck to his forehead in wet stripes) but he was also tired as hell. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, too exhausted to keep them open any longer. He would fall asleep, but it was cold and gross and he just wanted to go home. Normally he would already be home. But normally he didn't need to wait for the bus (the stupid bus was overdue) but his car (that traitor!) broke down two days prior. His appointment at Singers Garage will be tomorrow, but today was the day he needed to get onto a bus full of annoyed, wet people (too many annoyed, wet people. He was sure that he won't be able to get a place to sit down for the ride – but maybe it's better that way. It was highly possible that he would fall asleep if he could sit down).  
____  
It seems, Cas mused, that he was able to fall asleep standing in a crowded bus, jammed between a businessman (smells too strong like cheap aftershave, Cas can taste it in his mouth), a teenage girl (listening to music that was too loud and really bad. This thing called dub-step, he thinks) and the people who were lucky enough to catch a seat. Yes, he would be asleep if there were not that briefcase poking him in his back and shaking him awake every time he quit fighting the heavy pull of gravity over his eyelids. He had closed his eyes again (it was too exhausting to keep his eyes open, even if he wasn't able to sleep), when it happened: the bus got (a little too fast) into a curve. Cas lost his footing, ripped his eyes open, cursed and fell. He expected the hard, wet, gross floor of the bus but he landed surprisingly soft and warm.  
Dean's day was average (except for the fact, that he took the bus because Sam finally asked that Jess-girl out and needed the car to drive his date around) until a stranger fell into his lap. He understood why the man had slipped. The bus was too fast and the floor was wet (the stranger too. His dark hair was a  tangled mess and Dean already felt the cold dampness of this hilarious trench coat seeping into his jeans and t-shirt) but he didn't understood why the stranger didn't show the slightest inclination to get up and out of Dean's lap. Instead the man looked into his face with wide, confused (and fucking blue!) Eyes. Dean awkwardly looked away and cleared his throat. This caught the stranger's attention. "I apologize, it seems that my place is already occupied and there is no longer space for me. Do you mind if I sit here until the next stop? I hope it is no inconvenience to you. It's very unlikely that I will have a chance to get up in the next few minutes. And you're rather warm and comfortable", Cas babbled. He knew that he babbled, but couldn't stop. The man was really warm and his hands were at Cas waist (it was his first reaction after Cas fell in his lap. Without them he probably would have slipped down to the floor) and he had rather pretty green eyes. He also had so many freckles. Castiel liked freckles. They reminded him of stars.  
  
Mr. Blue-eyes stared- like he really stared. He didn't seem to stare at something particular, but his eyes were focused at his face. Not his eyes, not his lips (he had great lips!) it just seemed like- his freckles. The man was staring at his freckles. Dean fought the urges to cover them successfully and clutched the strangers hips a little harder instead. Blue-eyes continued staring. Dean coughed awkwardly. “Um, okay? I mean, I don't really have a choice. I can see that you can´t stand up, but could I at least know the name of the guy sitting on me?” The guy's eyes focused on Deans (and damn! Why did that guy had to have such blue eyes?) and he flushed a (slightly adorable) blush. “Yes. Of course. I mean. I´m sorry. My name is Castiel Novak. And I apologize for falling into your lap. On a normal day that wouldn't have happened. I'm just… very tired”, he held out his Hand. Dean took it (very cold, probably because of the rain and the wet clothes) and grinned. “Hello Castiel. My name is Dean Winchester, I'm Aquarius and I like long walks on the beach”. Castiel looked confused (he had tilted his head – he resembled a puppy [or his brother Sam] and kinda scrunched his face in a confused frown). Dean laughed as Castiel’s frown deepened.  
“Is it customary to tell the people you meet the first time your zodiac sign and you opinion about walks on the beach?”  
“What? No, man I meant it as an icebreaker to get the conversation started. I don't want to sit in an awkward silence”  
“Oh, I see. I myself don't like walks on the beach. They are too… sandy. It´s everywhere. It gets into your shoes. You take it home accidently. You won't get rid of it for months. It´s a bother and…”  
“Okay, Castiel. I get it. You don't like the beach because of the sand. Change of topic. Why are you so tired that you fell down in a crowded bus?” Dean smiled.  
  
Castiel skidded around in Dean's lap, slightly uncomfortable. “You probably noticed that my social skills are kind of… rusty. My older brother Gabriel has been trying to change that since my teen years. It´s not very effective but he won't stop. He came to my workplace yesterday and didn't stop talking about that new place and he insisted that he was unable to go alone. In the end we were both drunk and got home 3 hours before I needed to get up for work. And Gabriel's couch is terrible uncomfortable.  And when I wanted to take a nap in my lunch break my boss Zachary stormed in and demanded that I take the new client although they would have been Raphaels. But Raphael is Zachary's favorite so of course he can have a lunch break and I'm just so angry-!”  
“Breathe Cas”  
“I- what?”  
“Stop talking and breathe, you're already red in the face. You’re a  human Cas, you need to-“  
“Did you just called me Cas?”, again the confused head tilt, this time accompanied with a small smile. Dean flushed, the light pink painting his cheeks and ears: “I'm sorry?” Castiel's smile grew, his nose crunched, showing dimples “Don´t be. I like this shortened version of my name way better than the one my brother uses. His version sounds like a girl’s name”  
Dean threw his head back and started laughing. Cas smiled a small, private smile. A laughing Dean was gorgeous. Dean send him a bright grin.  
“So, how does he call you?”  
“Gabriel usually tends to call me Cassie. It´s terrible. My cousins Baltharzar and Anna picked it up from him. He is delighted about that… I am not so much.”  
“But it´s a thing big brothers do”  
“What?”  
“The embarrassing nicknames. My little brother has one too. I call him Sammy since his birth. He didn't mind but then there was puberty…”, Dean had a small smile on his lips as he remembered the tantrum Sam had thrown when he called him Sammy in front of his middle-school friends. After he had stopped whisper-screaming, his head was so red that Dean had started laughing. Sam had kicked him in the shin and the following bruise had the form of Australia. They took a photo of it. It was amazing!  
  
Castiel was happy. The next stop at which he was supposed to stand up was long gone and he was still sitting in Dean's lap. They had traded stories about their childhood and brothers (Dean told him proudly about Sam and Stanford, Castiel told him about Gabriel's pranks) and he even felt like he was slowly waking up. The only thing that would make the day better would be Dean's phone number safely tucked into his pocket.  
Or written on his hand/arm.  
Or saved in his own phone.  
He didn't care. He just wanted his number.  
Dean was beautiful, inside and out and Castiel knew already that he was smitten. But he didn´t know if Dean even was interested in guys. They hadn´t talked about that. Castiel wasn't particularly shy, but outright asking Dean for his number and a date was a little bit too much. Especially in a crowded bus at their first meeting while sitting in his lap. He was playing with his tie, lost in thoughts about how to get the others number when he looked up and out of the window. What he saw didn't make him happy. It was the store two streets away from his stop. He sighed dejected and pushed the stop-button above his head. No way to get Dean's number.    
Deans saw the change in his attitude immediately. He furrowed his brow and paniced a little innerly. Did he said something wrong? Did he did something wrong? He thought they were having a great time. They were talking, they were laughing and Cas didn't stood up and was still sitting in his lap. Hell, Dean even wanted to ask for his number! And now the dark haired man was staring down on his lap, hands nearly white knuckled at his briefcase with a dark look on his face. Something was wrong and he didn't know what.  
“Hey Cas, you okay?”, he shifted slightly, causing the other man to grip his shoulder to maintain his balance. He got a small smile and a nod as a response.  
“I apologize. It was just a thought. And I'm still tired. But your company was very delightful”, Cas´ smile grew and Dean was relieved. He didn't did something wrong. But before he could do anything (like asking for his number) Cas stood up. He shuffled around with his things before he smiled at Dean and said: “It was nice meeting you. I hope your brother gives you your car back without a scratch. Goodbye Dean”. The bus came to a stop, Cas gave an awkward little wave and turned around to fight his way to the doors. Dean sat in his seat, a little dumbstruck, with rain-damp jeans from the stupid trench-coat without Castiels number.  
  
Dean is not moping. He is not! Don´t mind Benny or Bobby (his boss/uncle/surrogate dad). It´s not true. Dean Winchester doesn't mope. Especially not because a blue-eyed stranger doesn't has his number. He huffs and throws the rug on the nearby table. He just finished the car of his (well, Bobby's) last customer. The car was running smoothly and he even polished it a bit (but only a bit. The car took longer, he was lost in thoughts and worked slower than usual). He grabs a bottle of water from the table when Bobby's voice waves to him. So the customer is here already. He places the bottle back and takes a last look at the car before he turns around. Next to Bobby stands a person he knows. With fucking blue eyes. He opens and close his mouth but Cas (thanks to every deity he knows, a second chance for his number!) just smiles and says: “Hello Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
